User Interface
EagleGet's main interface can be divided into 4 parts: * Top menu * Toolbar * Left side bar * Downloads box 1. Top Menu Top Menu gives you access to Skins, Options, Maximize, Minimize and Close buttons. Skins: use various color fills, adjust the hue or choose your own theme Options: gives you access to * Configuration: modify various settings of EagleGet. * Silent Mode: * Hide task monitor: * Monitor all: * Language: use EagleGet in your own language. * Export and Import: is useful when you are uninstalling EagleGet, re-installing Windows or using it on another computer. You may choose to export various tasks: completed, failed and unfinished downloads to, or import the same from text file, EG database or .egt files. * Help: links you to http://www.eagleget.com/help/ , and helps answering your basic queries. * About: version number of EagleGet you are using. * Manual update: check for updates on the server. * Exit: close the options menu. 2. Toolbar The toolbar gives you gives easy access to important functions such as: * Add new task: copy-pastes the url from the clipboard to start a new download task, or manually start one. * Start, Pause & Delete: starts individual or multiple tasks, pause and delete them. * Sort: sorts items in the Downloads Box by date, type, status, name and size for easy management of files. * Task cleaner: easily delete completed, failed or all tasks and optionally delete the files physically. * Video sniffer: capture and download any videos playing in your web browser by sniffing out the actual links to the streaming media, and various formats it is available in. * Media grabber: uses URL parsing technique to grab videos without opening your web browser, by directly pasting the URL of the playing video. 3. Left Side Bar The left side bar lets you manage the processing, completed and queued tasks. * Processing: shows you a list of all the tasks that are downloading or unfinished in the Downloads box. * Completed: shows you a list of tasks that are completed or neatly divided into various sub-categories: media, compressed, docum''ent and ''other. You may choose to add and edit, as well as define various rules for the categories. * Queues: separate download task lists into various user-defined queues and optionally schedule each queue to run periodically or at a specific time. The wedge-like icons next to Completed and'' Queues'' pops out a new window * Manage categorie''s: helps you to organize your download jobs into various categories according to file type, and define folders corresponding to it. * ''Manage queues: add or delete queues and schedule them. 4. Downloads Box The Downloads Box will display and list all your added tasks, according to the task options that you've selected from the left side bar. * Queues: From the Processing downloads box, you can see various queues you've created and the items across each queue. * Download task: shows the file name, download speed, percentage completion, size of the task and buttons to start, open folder and delete task. * Queue control: start and stop queues directly from the processing window, or you could do the same by selecting the queue from left side bar. * Task properties: opens a window to the right, showing you information about the particular task and a log file of the connections made. 5. Task Monitor and Tray Icon Additionally you can see 2 other items related to EagleGet on your desktop. * Task Monitor: A drop window on mouse hover shows the downloading tasks, the number of tasks and the download speed. You can easily add new downloads or start and pause all downloads and access various other options on right click context menu. You may choose to hide the task monitor on right click. * Tray Icon: Available on the taskbar and is present as long as EagleGet is running.